1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand for displaying plants or floral arrangements in modular tiered and pyramidal bedding containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that flower displays can be used to enhance the sight and smell of almost any home, business, or outdoor area. But as space continues to be at a premium, the need to make the most of the space available remains an important concern. In the past, simple tiered displays have been used to effectively utilize floor space.
U.S. Pat. No. 253,877 issued to Messler on Feb. 21, 1882 shows one such circular, tiered stand. Each tier supports a pan for holding flowers. The three upper tiers rest with the lowest flower pan which collects runoff water from the higher tiers. No method is disclosed for emptying the collected water.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,153,028 issued to Chalk on Sep. 7, 1915 shows a different circular, tiered flower stand with a drip pan connected beneath the stand. Drainage of the drip pan is achieved through a draincock connected to the drip pan.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,474,753 issued to Zrebiec on Nov. 20, 1923 shows a flower stand with receiving holes built into the stand to receive flower pots. An accumulation receptacle beneath the shelf collects runoff water and includes a drain to discharge excess water from the receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,928,799 issued to Stevens on Oct. 3, 1933 shows a three tiered pyramidal flower stand resting within a drainage pan. Runoff from each of the tiers is collected within the drainage pan. In one embodiment of the invention, a drainage pipe connected to the drainage pan discharges excess water in the pan.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,384 issued to Neumann on Feb. 26, 1980 shows concrete construction elements for erecting walls to accommodate plants.
U.S. Pat. No. 106,223 issued to Tolleson on Sep. 28, 1937 shows an ornamental configuration of a hexagonal, tiered display stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 191,812 issued to Tirlet on Nov. 21, 1961 shows an ornamental construction of a round, tiered display stand with basket type shelving.
U.S. Pat. No. 249,608 issued to wright on Sep. 26, 1978 shows an ornamental construction of a hexagonal, tiered display stand.
However, none of the prior art devices provided an easily assembled, secure display stand with an integral water collection system that operated independent of available plumbing lines. In order to take advantage of the spaces available in an office or home, it is necessary for the flower stand to be both space efficient and easily insertable at any spot in the room, whether on the floor, on the wall, or in a corner.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.